


The Manny dilemma

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Fenton and Gyro argue over something stupid during their sleep deprivation.





	The Manny dilemma

The two scientists were on no sleep so it was no surprise to be arguing about something so stupid.

Lil Bulb watched.

"Manny is clearly an Anthro! He walks on two legs!" Gyro yelled. He was clearly right.

"Manny could also be a feral! Sometimes he walks on fours!"

"Fenton he is bipedal!"

"I mean he might be bisexual, I don't know Gyro!"

"Bipedal!"

Fenton blinked.

Fenton must be really tired.

"Anyway he's clearly a feral!"

"Fenton he is an anthro. There is no doubt about it."

Fenton yelled in retaliation, "but he has hooves!"

"So do a lot of people."

What the fuck did that mean.

Manny stepped into the dragon's mouth of this hell conversation when he clocked in at 5am to see these two arguing on no sleep.

"Manny are you anthro or feral" they both yelled at him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Morse code.

"What are you two on? I'm a person" Manny stormed off angrily to his area of the lab.

Fenton and Gyro both nodded at each other.

"Anthro."


End file.
